galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Beeaulen
Beeaulen is a trinary star system claimed by the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. It is most well known for its revered and prestigious educational and research institutions, and as a result, the EIT's most exceptional students and researchers clamor for the opportunity to study or work in Beeaulen. The system is composed of two binary class K stars, Beeaulen A and B, and an outer red dwarf, Beeaulen C, which orbits the more massive pair. There are two planets in the system, both of which orbit Beeaulen C. Beeaulen C, like many red dwarves, is a flare star. At random intervals, its brightness markedly increases, emitting colossal amounts of X-ray radiation. History Along with Gorodniye, Beeaulen was one of the earliest systems settled by Eteno colonists. Between the prediction of problems arising from the layout of the system's stars and the relative scarcity of planets and moons, few resources were initially dedicated to establishing a presence in the system. More eyes turned to Beeaulen when the Grjd race was discovered, but this attention did not last for long. Innately curious and pacifist and nature, the Grjd integrated rapidly and peacefully into Eteno society, and many left their world to start new lives on Eteno worlds, primarily in Sius and Gorodniye. The Grjd diaspora merely confirmed Grjdonsk's status as a backwater yet again, until full surveys would reveal its true value. Slow and unmotivated exploration of Grjdonsk did eventually reveal the presence of an enormous wealth of Omni artifacts, which prompted an explosion of settlement, primarily to support research and excavation ventures both private and public. Since that time, Beeaulen's economy has been dually focused on the study and sale of Omni artifacts (depending on their importance) and higher education. Planets and features Marjolein Marjolein is a super-Earth planet made out of almost entirely of iron. It is tidally locked to its star with one side of scorching plains, and the other of permanent darkness. Conditions are completely unsuitable for life, but that has not stopped limited iron extraction operations from being established on the dark side of the planet. Grjdonsk Grjdonsk is a world that was once covered in vast Omni megacities. Today, nature has reclaimed most of the surface and few ruins remain intact. Grjdonsk is well known for its venerable educational and research institutions, mining, artifacts, and deuterium production. Its star is massive enough to prevent tidal locking on the planet, but Grjdonsk is still vulnerable to Beeaulen C's flares. While Grjdonsk's strong magnetic field is resistant to it, adequate protection by way of a full-body environment suit is required when traveling the planet during the day. The curious and pacifist Grjd hail from Grjdonsk, though only a paltry amount remain. The majority of Grjd have migrated to outer Imperial colonies, or have settled outside of the EIT entirely. Vaiino Belt The Vaiino Belt is a unique mineral-rich asteroid belt that orbits around Beealuen C as well as Beeaulen A and B. Between the three stars, the belt combines and then forks. Its width and density suggests that if not for the intervention of mining industries, the Vaiino Belt could've eventually formed a large planet. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures Fiulga Station Multi-purpose IPF station constructed with the facilities to host Beeaulen's small Imperial Navy garrison. Orbits Beealuen C freely. Kuev Station Radboud Special Minerals headquarters for mining operations on Marjolein. Orbits Marjolein. Krelcharch Supply Base First space station built in the Beeaulen system. For many years, its population was greater than that of Grjdonsk until the discovery of Omni artifacts triggered an influx of colonists and scholars. Krelcharch Supply Base still houses a limited population of 80,000 supported by light industry and commerce. Orbits Grjdonsk. Heeramanski Research Station Independent research facility built to sort and study Omni artifacts from Grjdonsk. Orbits Grjdonsk. Hytmaven Research Station High-security government research facility built to study Omni artifacts from Grjdonsk and the system's unique trinary stars. Fully intact pieces of Omni technology are studied exclusively at Hytmaven and are considered state secrets. Orbits Beeaulen C freely. Gollyamsk Facility Shipyard and manufacturing facility for special research equipment and vessels. Owned by Imperial Shipmakers of the Core Worlds. Orbits Grjdonsk. Marichebsk University Prestigious xenoarchaeology institute established wholly aboard a space station. Orbits Grjdonsk. Wasserthal Mining Station Radboud Special Minerals headquarters for mining operations in the Vaiino Belt. The belt's high yield and relative purity makes Wasserthal Mining Station one of Radboud's most profitable ventures. Orbits Beeaulen A and B freely. ENS Uthandi Zamasova-class Imperial Navy battleship tasked with protecting Hytmaven Research Station and its sensitive research. Beeaulen Yards Hidden Scrap Navy base within the Vaiino Belt. The majority of the Navy's research and development occurs here with the help of Omni technology stolen from nearby research centers or archaeological dig sites directly. Orbits Beeaulen A and B freely. Saatala Naval Station Hidden headquarters and only base of the Imperial Navy 88th Far Operating Group located within the Vaiino Belt. No other information is available. Connections * Kartijn * Sius * Aphbrae Category:Star systems Category:Class K stars Category:Class M stars Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee Category:EIT star systems Category:Trinary star systems Category:Star systems with two planets